Represent A Country
Represent a Country is a series of Audio contests on Newgrounds hosted by NeonProject. The aim of the contest is for each participant to represent a country of their choice and submit an original and entertaining piece of music. Participants who take part in the contest go on to become well known across the Audio part of Newgrounds, artists such as LK412 and Chungstarr have gone on to develop further sucess after taking part in the contest. The contest has not only become a celebration of world culture, but has also become a huge celebration of the audio portal artists. The contest is open to anyone in the audio forum, whether it's newcomers, well known Newground artists or the contests own veteran artists. The first contest was entirely judged by a panel of judges, scoring each act in the following categories; Representation, Originality, Sound Quality and Entertainment. In the Second Contest the entries were played over internet radio station Radiogrounds. Viewers, at the end of the show, were given instruction on how to help their favourite act by voting for them. The Public votes were then combined with the Judges scores. Represent A Country (February 2009) The songs submitted for this contest had to be between One minute and Fifty seconds and Three Minutes. In the first contest only one person was allowed to represent each country. This contest's results were put in scores out of Sixty. The winner of the first contest was Lashmush representing South Korea, the results of the full contest are as follows: Rank Artist Song Country Score #1 Lashmush The Swarm South Korea 56/60 #2 Kazm0 Deutsche Musik Germany 55/60 #3 Deflector Pyramids Of Sand Egypt 54/60 #4 zomgkerrie My Minds Eye India 53/60 #5 HaniiPuppy The Thistle Oer The Grave Scotland 52/60 #6 MJTTOMB Latin Insomnia Argentina 45/60 #7 Spikrodd Overdoze Belgium 44/60 #8 NeverHundred Thieves World Russia 37/60 http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1023873/6 Represent A Country 2 (April 2009) The second contest expanded on the formula created in the first contest. The second contest also gained more interest, this was evident through the number of participants. In the first contest there were 8 Entries, in the second contest there were 17 entrants. The Second contest brought a lot of change, for a start, it was the first contest to be aired on Radiogrounds. Rule Changes also occurred. The Time limit was raised to 2:30 - 3:50. People were also allowed to apply for the same country, however, they would have to take place in A Semi-final and battle the other people aiming to represent that country. Tracks weren't allowed to be submitted to the portal until a week before the contest. This rule confused people and was dropped halfway through the contest. The scoring system was changed to a Eurovision style scoreboard, with points being allocated to the acts. DJ Trancite was the Winner of the Second Contest. Rank Artist Song Country Representation Originality Sound Quality Entertainment Votes Total #1 DJ Trancite Switz Anthem Switzerland 12 07 08 12 12 51 #2 Phyrnna Journey To The East China 06 08 12 01 10 37 #3 PenguinSam Yism'Chu Isreal 10 12 07 07 -- 36 #4 Gasmasq Represent Portugal 05 06 06 10 02 29 #5 Sownshadow Fox Song Wales 03 05 05 08 05 26 #6 Zomgkerrie Passione Italiana Italy 08 -- 03 05 07 23 #7 Johnny Frizz The Masters Gate Saudi Arabia 07 03 04 06 -- 20 #8- Kazm0 Kse Germany 02 -- 10 03 03 18 #8- Popraz Dark World Adiago Romania 04 04 02 -- 08 18 #9 Eirun Mortamin Hungary -- 10 -- -- 01 11 #10 wtflolnoob Ghandi On The Tabla India 01 02 -- -- 06 09 #11 Pure-Metal-UTA White X In The Sky Scotland -- 01 -- -- 04 05 #12 statueofdiveo America Of States United U.S.A -- -- -- 04 -- 04 #13 Darkmaster603 Russian Waltz No.1 In A Minor Russia -- -- 01 02 -- 03 http://www.tummiweb.com/escnation/scorewiz/show.php?id=66455 Semi Finalists Who Did not qualify for the Final: Artist Song Country Airprogressive Suono Dell'Italia Italy LK412 Kismat India AriA Requiem Of Bass India Countries making their RAC Debut: Switzerland, China, Israel, Portugal, Wales, Italy, Saudi Arabia, Romania, Hungary and U.S.A. Represent A Country 3 (December 2009) The third contest took place in December, with signups starting in November. It followed the formula of the second contest very closely, only there was a slight shuffle in the points categories. Due to people not submitting pieces, there was no semi-final and the contest preceded with the final. This was also the first contest to actually have NeonProject himself host the show. There was a total of 19 entrants for this contest, with Chozz taking the top place Rank Artist Song Country Representation Originality Instrumentation Musicality Entertainment Contestant Listener Total 4th Box-Killa Violin Liberation Australia 00 04 12 07 08 10 00 41 2nd ProudAardvark Llama Rampage Peru 08 12 06 05 10 12 00 53 14th Airprogressive Le Bouclier Bleu France 03 00 00 00 04 01 02 10 18th Simon Cameron Clock Canada 00 00 00 00 00 00 04 04 13th YouriX My Roots Haíti 07 03 00 00 00 02 00 12 3rd Popraz Stand United Romania 05 10 08 06 05 08 03 45 5th EasilyEmbarrassed I'm Sorry The Netherlands 00 07 04 03 00 05 12 31 6th DJInthedark Forgotten Kingdom Lebanon 00 00 05 12 06 07 00 30 12th PenguinSam USA National Anthem USA 10 00 03 00 00 00 00 13 8th Chungstarr Bailar Spain 02 00 00 01 07 00 08 18 19th Pich Ancient Ruins San Marino 01 02 00 00 00 00 00 03 11th Assios Euphoria Norway 00 00 00 04 03 00 07 14 9th DJ Sumara Breeze Poland 00 00 02 10 01 03 00 16 7th Gragh Bob Locks Jamaica 06 05 00 00 00 06 05 22 10th Kazmo Far Side Of The Moon Germany 00 00 10 02 02 00 01 15 15th Kirbyfemur Brittle Nature Antarctica 00 08 01 00 00 00 00 09 16th Dathduba Do You Like Smileys? Belgium 00 00 00 00 00 00 06 06 1st Chozz From Russia, With Thanks Country 12 06 07 08 12 04 10 59 17th Snak Hall Of The Frost King Denmark 04 01 00 00 00 00 00 05 Represent A Country 4 (Summer 2010) The contest is due to start signups, however the specific dates have not yet been announced. In this contest the score system will once again go through a change, with the Contestant votes category being split into voting blocks. Artists, once they have submitted their track, will be assigned into voting blocks. These blocks will consist of 5 artists each, they will then select their top artists from the contest, but they will not be allowed to vote for anyone inside their own block. This system has been put in place to spread the points around and to make it impossible for an artist to gain top scores from every single category. Overall Contest Statistics Top Scoring Recurring Artists: Rank Artist Contests Countries Total Score #1 zomgkerrie 1+2 India+Italy 76 #2 Kazmo 1+2 Germany 73 Top Scoring Recurring Countries: Rank Country Contests Artists Total Score #1 Germany 1+2 Kazm0 73 #2 India 1+2 zomgkerrie, wtflolnoob 62 #3 Scotland 1+2 HaniiPuppy, Pure-Metal-UTA 57 #4 Russia 1+2 NeverHundred, Darkmaster603 40 Represent A Country 5 (Late 2010) Ghana was the winner, followed by China, Ireland, Italy, and Lebanon. The BBS Link *BBS thread Category:Audio Portal Category:Contest